Image Casting for Seishin (Pure Heart)
Inspired by Greg Wiseman, MGW has decided to design an image casting for her story characters. She is a big voice-over fan; while writing (or during spare time), she practiced imaging the characters' voices and movement in her head for assistance. Japanese voice over artists and actors are highly contributed to the characters of Seishin, a fictional series based in Historical Japan. The majority of the stage is imagined as a Japanese drama movie and english voice overs had been difficult to think about. Iga Shoutarou :Japanese: Irino Miyu (入野自由), Yonaga Tsubasa (代永 翼), Shimono Hiro (下野 紘) Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光), Motoki Takagi (高城 元気), Tachibana Shinnosuke (立花 慎之介), :Author Comment: A slight "prince" voice that sounds oppressive and gentle, so I'm leaning towards Yonaga and Irino the most. Kai :Japanese: Hatano Wataru (羽多野 渉), Satoshi Hino (日野 聡) , Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) :Author Comment: In contrast to Sho, the over-passionate, foolish follower. Taisuke :Japanese: Shimono Hiro (下野紘), Kisho Daisuke (岸尾 だいすけ) Yua N/A Saizō Kirigakure :Japanese: Yasuyuki Kase (加瀬 康之), Kōji Tsujitani (辻谷 耕史), Shinichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎), Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) :Author Comment: Somewhat mature presence. Yoshizo :Japanese: Tetsu Shiratori (白鳥 哲), Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助) :Author Comment: Fat (debu), "nerdy" boy with gentleness. Shiratori is hard to describe. It probably is "nerdy"? Hayato :Japanese: Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史), Ueda Yuji (うえだ ゆうじ) :Author Comment: Intelligent with a mysterious side. Ryou :Japanese: Miyamoto Mitsuru (宮本 充) :Author Comment: The amiable father of Shotuarou; even when tensions rise, he becomes a voice that someone will want to hear, because it's surprising and it is a person who can express wisdom. Hajime :Japanese: Hiyama Nobuyuki (檜山 修之), Koyasu Takehito (子安 武人) :Author Comment: The dark (and relatively quiet) side of Ryou. He is strict, and will chastise his other brother. That's cause they both hold a strong amount of respect towards each other. Bitter voices like Hiyama and Koyasu. Shinzaburo / Ryoma :Japanese: Okiayu Ryōtarō (置鮎 龍太郎) :Author Comment: The youngest brother. Sometimes serious, sometimes a doofus. Said to be the middle of Ryou and Hajime. Iga Grand Jounin Hanzo Hattori :Japanese: Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦), Tōru Ōkawa (大川 透), Hideyuki Hori (堀 秀行), Sonny Chiba, Tayaka Kuroda (黒田 崇矢) :Author Comment: Above mentioned names have, or apparently have, voiced characters that are ninja or are masked. Sonny Chiba, who is a mostly a live actor, is guarantee and played many ninja. He gives off a wise and leader like aura on-screen. Maybe like a father figure. Fujibayashi :Japanese: Tsuda Kenjirō (津田 健次郎), Hashimoto Koichi (橋本 晃一) :Author Comment: By the looks of the picks...the idea here is probably a mysterious feeling with a noble air. Still, it's scary? Momochi Tanba :Japanese: Joji Nakata (中田 譲治), Tachiki Fumihiko (立木 文彦), Kenta Miyake (三宅 健太), Unshou Ishizuka (石塚 運昇), Gōri Daisuke (郷里 大輔). :Author Comment: ?? Koga Kyōshirō :Japanese: Takeshi Kondo (近藤 隆), Canna Nobutoshi (神奈 延年), Tomohiro Tsuboi (坪井 智浩), Yasunori Matsumoto (松本 保典) :Author Comment: A serious character; mostly has a calm, overbearing tone. However...there are times when he gets riled up. Kosei :Japanese: Ishida Akira (石田 彰), Takagi Motoki (高城 元気) :Author Comment: Ishida would probably fit either both Kyo or Kosei, but Ishida is being recognized for his gentle tone. For Kosei, he is imagined with a voice that is attractive and compassionate, opposite of Kyoshirou (his leader)'s seriousness. Sasuke :Japanese: Romi Paku (朴 ロ美), Hoshi Soichiro (保志 総一朗), Kobayashi Yumiko (小林 由美子) :Author Comment: Mostly ideas for the young ersion. Fuma Kotaro/Kazama :Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔), Daisuke Ono (小野大輔) :Author Comment: Bandit leader with low tone. Goemon Ishikawa :Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之) Hayashi :Japanese: Tomokazu Seki (関 智一), Takuma Terashima (寺島 拓篤) :Author Notes: Category:Seishin Category:Talents Category:Ninja Category:Non-Fiction